Amour saveur de fraise
by Gab Lamom
Summary: OS réponse au défi "Un peu de temps avec toi" de Destiel Addict (FB) : C'est l'anniversaire de Sam et Castiel va lui faire un cadeau, il va faire en sorte de lui faire gagner un pari qu'il a fait avec son frère. Il va profiter de cette aubaine pour passer un peu de temps avec Dean et l'aider à faire une tarte aux fraises pour Sam... mais les fraises... c'est aphrodisiaque...NON ?


Amour saveur de fraise

.

_Sioux Falls - Dakota du sud - Chez Bobby._

"-Oh ! Humm.. Des fraises ! S'exclama Dean en entrant dans la cuisine, sa main se dirigeant déjà vers la grosse barquette de fruits qui était posée sur le plan de travail.

"-Pas touche Dean ! Ce sont MES fraises ! Je vais me faire une bonne tarte, c'est mon anniversaire après tout ! J'ai bien le droit à un gâteau !

"-J'y crois pas ! Tu vas TE faire un gâteau pour TON anniversaire ?

"-Bah oui ! A moins que ...

"-Que quoi ?

"-... à moins que mon grand frère se propose pour me le faire avec amour..

"-Compte là-dessus !

"-Allez ! Pour ton petit Sammy adoré.. Supplia-t-il.

"-Rêve !

"-Pfff allez Dean !

"-Nan j'te dis ! Je ne te ferai pas une tarte aux fraises, y'a pas moyen ! Je veux bien aller t'en acheter une si tu veux, mais tu ne me colleras pas derrière les fourneaux p'tit Sammy adoré.

"-Tu paries ?

"-Hein ?

"-Allez ! On parie sur un truc rapide à observer et si je gagne, tu me fais ma tarte aux fraises, sinon j'en ferai deux et y'en aura une entièrement pour toi !

"-Ok ! Dit-il sûr de lui. Sur quoi tu veux qu'on parie ?

"-Heu... Je te parie qu'au bout de trois appels de ma part, Castiel ne viendra pas à moi alors que toi dès le premier, il sera planté devant toi !

"-Aaaahh ... Bonne idée ! T'as perdu Sammy ! Dit-il en se frottant les mains. Cass sait qu'il doit venir même si c'est toi qui l'appelle, je l'ai déjà brieffé sur le sujet. Hé hé ! !

"-Ok Dean ! Vérifions ça tout de suite alors !

"-Allez vas-y ! Et prépares toi à mettre les mains à la pâte !

"-Ok j'y vais ! ... Castiel ? ...

.

Aucun ange n'apparu.

"-Ca..

"-Attends ! Attends ! Hey ! Oh ! Laisse lui deux secondes !

"-Je sens que tu vas me faire un magnifique gâteau frérot ... Castiel ? ...

.

Toujours pas d'ange à l'horizon.

"-Rôôhh mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Il doit être occupé par quelque chose d'important ... Ou alors tu n'y mets pas assez de conviction !

"-Si tu le dis ... Attention ... Castiel ? ... Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

.

Castiel ne vint toujours pas.

"-**J'ai gagnéééé** ! Se réjouit Sam en se frottant les mains à son tour.

"-Non non non ! ! ! Dit Dean. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, car s'il ne vient pas non plus pour moi, tu as perdu.

"-Ok ! Bah vas-y alors ... Appelle le !

"-Ok ! Je l'appelle... Cass..

"-Oui Dean ! Dit l'ange qui apparu instantanément à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

"-**PUTAIN !**

"-**Yeeeeessss !** Dit Sam en levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Merci Castiel ! Et bonjour !

"-Bonjour Sam. Bon anniversaire à toi !

"-Oh merci beaucoup Castiel !

"-J'espère que mon cadeau te fait plaisir. Dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire complice.

"-Hein ? ... Heu... Oh ! Ouiiiii ! Merci Castiel, oui, il me fait plaisir à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Dit-il en essayant de ne pas rire.

"-Quoi ? Demanda Dean complètement largué. Quel cadeau ?

"-Rien rien. Dit Castiel.

"-Non rien, juste un petit truc qu'il a fait pour moi.

"-Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir ?

"-Non. Allez ! T'as du boulot ! Dit Sam en se levant pour sortir de la cuisine. Je te laisse à ta tâche !

"-Mouais ... Merci beaucoup Cass, à cause de toi je dois lui faire un gâteau d'anniversaire ! Je t'ai déjà dis de venir même si c'est Sam qui t'appelle.

"-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de ton petit frère ? Demanda Castiel changeant de sujet. C'est un beau cadeau.

"-Wow ! Touché ! J'ai rien à te répondre là !

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas.

"-Laisse tomber, tu as raison, je vais lui faire sa tarte aux fraises, c'est pas sorcier et puis après tout c'est mon p'tit Sammy...

Castiel sourit en suivant Dean vers le plan de travail.

"-Allez ! Au boulot ! Bon ce qui est bien aussi c'est qu'il a prévu la pâte prête et la crème pâtissière aussi, enfin presque, je me voyais mal faire une pâte, je suis pas cuisinier moi !

Castiel s'était mit sur le côté et l'écoutait, curieux.

"-Bon ! Par quoi je commence moi ? Voyons... y'a la pâte, la crème et les fraises ... heu ... ouais voilà je vais commencer par nettoyer les fraises !

Il sortit une passoire d'un placard, les pâtes étant un aliment courant de leurs menus, il savait au moins où trouver cet ustensile dans la cuisine de Bobby. Ensuite il la posa à coté de l'évier et se mit en charge d'équeuter et nettoyer les fraises.

Concentré sur sa tâche, il resta silencieux un bon moment, oubliant la présence de l'ange derrière lui et la passoire se remplissait vite des fraises propres et débarrassées de leurs queues.

Quand il eut terminé, il s'essuya les mains et tapota la passoire dans le fond de l'évier pour faire tomber l'excédant d'eau.

"-Voilà ! Ca c'est fait ! Je les couperai après ! Dit-il.

Castiel, le regardait toujours s'affairer attentivement, tandis qu'une envie grandissante l'envahissait. Il avait là devant lui une belle occasion de partager quelque chose avec Dean mais il hésitait, il n'avait pas envie de se faire rabrouer comme il était certain de l'être. Mais l'occasion était trop belle, alors il se lança.

"-Est ce que ... je peut ... t'aider ... Dean ? Demanda-t-il directement sans pour autant réussir à dissimuler son hésitation.

Dean se tourna vers lui, surpris de cette demande.

"-Heu... pourquoi ? Tu veux devenir pâtissier Cass ? Demanda Dean amusé.

"-Non, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une activité humaine, je n'aurai jamais le temps !

"-Mais non Cass.. Je me doute bien, c'était une boutade voyons ! Ne prends pas tout au premier degré je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois !

"-Je sais Dean.. Je te faisais marcher. Dit-il en souriant.

"_Wow quel sourire !_ Se dit Dean. _Merde Dean arrête de délirer !_

"-Alors Dean ?

"-Hein ? Heu oui si tu veux oui, ça fera sûrement plaisir à Sammy de savoir que tu as participé en plus !

Castiel fut étonné sur le coup que Dean accepte aussi facilement, mais se reprit très vite et ôta son trench et sa veste rapidement.

"-Que veux tu que je fasse Dean ?

"-Ben... attends, voyons la crème ... il nous faut quoi ? 1 litre de lait, ok ! J'ai ! Dit il en sortant une bouteille d'une étagère. Du sucre ok ! 2OO/250 grammes, bon on verra le détail plus tard, et 2 œufs ! Dac ! Tu me les sors du frigo s'il te plait Cass ?

Castiel acquiesça et s'exécuta ravi.

"-Bon ensuite, voyons qu'est ce qu'on fait de tout ça ? ... Délayez... hm hm ...crème pâtissière ... 1/4 de lait froid. Incorporez 1 - 2 œufs Travaillez au fouet... ouais ok. Faites bouillir le reste du lait avec le sucre. Retirez du feu ... remuant, versez-y le mélange. D'accord... Portez à forte ébullition sans cesser de remuer...hm hm, puis retirer du feu et laissez refroidir. Parfait ! Ca semble pas compliqué ! Ok je vais faire ça vite fait et donc ben tu n'as qu'à couper les fraises tiens !

"-D'accord, je peux faire ça ! Dit-il en prenant la passoire dans l'évier.

"-Tiens ! Pose ça sur ce torchon là. Dit-il en lui posant sur la table. Et quand elles sont coupée tu les mets dans ce saladier.

Il mit du papier absorbant dans un grand saladier en verre et le posa près de la passoire sur la table.

Tu les coupes dans la longueur comme ça. Lui montra-t-il. Mais fais gaffe à ta chemise, ça tache hein ?

"-Mais je...

"-Oui je sais tu t'en fout, tu est le pro du nettoyage à sec, fais pas attention c'est sortit tout seul.

Castiel s'assied à la table et se mit au travail avec application. Dean le regarda faire un instant amusé par la situation, et finit par se reprendre et se remit au travail.

"-Bon en fait je crois que je vais m'occuper de la pâte avant comme ça ca sera fait !

Il prit la pâte et lu les indications au dos de l'emballage.

"-Merde il me faut des haricots secs ! Où Bobby peut-il bien ranger ça ?

"-Des haricots dans une tarte aux fraises Dean ? Vraiment ? Demanda Castiel interloqué.

"-Oui, mais non , pas dans la tarte, c'est un truc pour pas que la pâte se déforme d'après ce qu'ils disent là dessus.

"-...

"-Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre mais on va pas les contredire hein ? Ils savent mieux que nous c'est leur pâte ! Dit Dean amusé.

"-Oui s'ils le disent.

"-On est d'accord ! Bon mais ça me dit pas où Bobby range ses haricots. Et je sais qu'il en a puisqu'il nous fait régulièrement son chili, où peuvent-ils bien se cacher ? Dit-il en ouvrant tout les placards un par un.

.

"-Yes ! S'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment, brandissant un paquet de haricots rouge à Castiel en signe de victoire. On est sauvés !

Castiel lui sourit. Il faisait quelque chose avec Dean et Dean avait l'air content d'être en sa compagnie aussi, ça lui faisait chaud au coeur.

Dean étala la pâte dans un plat à tarte qu'il trouva vite car il l'avait repéré en cherchant les haricots et il y déposa les dit haricots avant de la mettre dans le four.

"-Aller ! Dans un quart d'heure c'est bon ! Tu fais gaffe à l'heure Cass, au cas où j'oublie ?

"-Oui oui, bien sûr Dean.

"-Ok ! Bon bah maintenant la crème ! Humm ça sent bon ! Elles me donnent envie tes fraises !

"-C'est vrai que cette odeur est enivrante ! Tu en veux une ? Demanda Castiel.

Et avant même qu'il ait le temps de se voir faire et de se reprendre, Dean se pencha vers l'ange la bouche ouverte pour qu'il lui en donne une et le plus naturellement du monde, Castiel prit une fraise de taille moyenne dans la passoire pour lui mettre dans la bouche. Quand il referma la bouche sur le fruit, ses lèvres frôlèrent les doigts de Castiel, leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, ils en furent troublés tout les deux et Dean se sentit rougir. Se redressant vivement, il se racla la gorge, en mâchant rapidement le fruit qu'il avait dans la bouche.

"-Hm Merci. Elles sont vraiment excellentes. Dit-il pour donner le change. Tu y as goûté toi ?

"-Non.

"-Bah vas-y hein y'en a bien assez...

Castiel tendit la main vers les fraises et en saisit une, avant de l'amener à sa bouche pour croquer dans le fruit bien mûr. Dean qui avait suivit sa main des yeux, s'arrêta sur sa bouche et se sentit rougir de nouveau quand Castiel releva les yeux sur lui et que leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Dean détourna les yeux et prit le sachet de crème pâtissière pour se donner une contenance. Il lui arrivait quelque chose là soudainement et ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais là ça le troublait d'autant plus que l'ange semblait troublé autant que lui.

"-Humm.. Fit Castiel. Elles sont délicieuses c'est vrai. Ah les humains et leurs petits plaisirs terrestres, ça donne envie des fois.

"-De ?

"-D'être humain.

"-Tu voudrais être humain rien que pour manger des fraises ?

"-Pas que...

Dean sentit un frisson le parcourir à ce que sa réponse insinuait. Castiel lui avait répondu en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis, avait détourné le regard, comme gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire et Dean était quelque peu chamboulé.

"-Bon ! Faut que je me décide à commencer cette fichue crème sinon on en finira jamais ! On discute on discute et on avance pas !

Dean se mit donc à faire la crème tandis que Castiel continua à couper les fraises, chacun perdu dans ses pensées dont le sujet était l'autre.

.

"-La pâte.

"-Hein ? Demanda Dean soudainement sorti de ses pensées.

"-La pâte Dean, il faut la sortir.

"-Ah oui ! Tu vois j'avais bien raison, je m'en doutais que j'allais l'oublier. Dit-il en prenant un torchon plié plusieurs fois pour pouvoir sortir la pâte du four et la poser sur le plan de travail tout à côté. Voilà ! Maintenant faut que ça refroidisse un peu et la crème, pareil, elle est prête alors au frigo.

"-J'en ai fini avec les fraises moi aussi.

"-Parfait ! Dit il en prenant le saladier de fraises coupées des mains de Castiel qui s'était relevé et lui apportait.

.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Dean se tourna vers le plan de travail pour poser le saladier, regardant les fruits un moment.

.

"-Dean ?

Sursautant, Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui était à côté de lui.

"-Heuu.. oui ben.. on a plus qu'a attendre maintenant. Dit-il en piquant une demie fraise dans le saladier qu'il se jeta dans la bouche rapidement.

Castiel avait suivit ses mouvements du début à la fin et Dean lui sourit et sans rien dire, il prit un autre morceau de fraise. Et quand il allait pour lui donner d'un geste horizontal qui aurait voulu dire "ouvres la bouche", il se ravisa et tourna sa main pour lui présenter verticalement. Castiel prit le fruit tendu entre ses doigts, frôlant ceux du chasseur intentionnellement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à ce dernier et l'amena à sa bouche en ne lâchant pas des yeux Dean qui le regardait lui aussi.

"-Bon ! Une p'tite bière ? Dit-il en s'éloignant de l'objet de toute les tentations qui le tentait de plus en plus.

Castiel accepta d'un signe de tête et Dean s'assied à la table, posant la bière pour Castiel de l'autre côté, se laissant une chance de ne pas faire de bêtise en mettant le meuble entre lui et l'ange.

Castiel s'installa face à lui, tandis qu'il tournait d'un quart de tour sur la chaise posant son coude sur la table pour que Castiel ne puisse pas le regarder dans les yeux et qu'il y voit des choses, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il voit.

"_Putains de fraises aphrodisiaques, putains de fraises, putains de fraises !_ Se répétait-il dans sa tête essayant de mettre tout sur le dos des fruits, alors qu'en fait, il savait bien que tout cela venait de lui et uniquement de lui, et depuis un moment déjà. _Comment je peux faire pour arrêter ça moi maintenant ? faut que je résiste, faut que je résiste, je peux pas faire ça ... et lui qui se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il me fait subir ... de ce qu'il provoque en moi ... de ce que sa façon d'être me donne envie de lui faire..._

"-_..ean._..Dean ?

"-Hein ? Oui quoi ? Pardon j'étais ailleurs tu disais quoi ?

"-Je te demandais si tu voulais que je m'en aille.

"-Hein ? Mais non pourquoi ? NON ! Dit-il un peu trop emporté.

"-Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression de te taper sur les nerfs, tu ne me regardes même plus en face Dean.

"-Ah bon ? Je ... non ... non je veux que tu restes ! On a pas fini cette tarte en plus !

"-Ah oui .. la tarte ... Dit Castiel.

Dean ressentit immédiatement comme de la déception dans le ton de l'ange et se reprit tout de suite.

"-Oui la tarte entre autre mais ça me fait plaisir que tu la fasses avec moi Cass ... tu... c'est sympa non ? De faire autre chose ... ensemble...

Castiel changea tout de suite de mine et reprit son sourire.

"-Oui, ça me fait plaisir aussi.

"-Bien ! Alors tu restes hein ?

"-Oui.

"-Génial ! Allez ! Finissons cette tarte pour mon Sammy. Dit-il en se levant.

Castiel se leva aussi et jeta les canettes de bière vides à la poubelle, tandis que Dean ressortait la crème du frigo et la posait sur le plan de travail à côté de la pâte, qui avait refroidie aussi et les fraises.

Il remit un coup de fouet à la crème qui avait fait une peau en refroidissant, comme indiqué sur l'emballage et la versa sur la pâte dont Castiel avait enlevé les haricots.

Par gourmandise, Dean passa son doigt dans le fond du saladier de crème pour en prendre sur son index et l'amena à sa bouche, sous les yeux intéressés de Castiel qui n'en avait pas raté une miette.

"-Humm.. C'est un délice ce truc ! Goûte ça ! Dit-il en poussant le saladier vers lui.

Castiel glissa son doigts sur le bord du plat et mit à son tour son doigt à sa bouche en fermant les yeux. Dean se sentit piquer un fard, une fois de plus, à la vue de Castiel qui suçait son doigt et tout l'érotisme que représentait ce geste dans son esprit d'humain pervers.

"-Hum Oui, c'est très bon ! De la vanille ?

"-Heu.. oui vanille oui. Dit Dean déstabilisé en reprenant de la crème sur son doigt, qu'il mit à sa bouche rapidement avant de prendre la saladier entre ses mains pour proposer à Castiel s'il en revoulait.

Castiel passa encore une fois son doigt dans le plat et Dean se détourna pour mettre le saladier dans l'évier, pour ne pas voir Castiel amener son index dans sa bouche une fois de plus.

Une fois ça fait, il prit une grande inspiration et retourna auprès de l'ange.

"-Voilà la dernière ligne droite ! Dit-il en étalant bien la crème dans le fond de tarte avec une spatule. Maintenant on va y mettre les fraises bien serrées les unes aux autres pour en mettre le plus possible et on aura fini notre oeuvre !

Ils posèrent donc les fraises sur la crème, faisant chacun un côté, Castiel s'appliquant à faire la même chose que Dean. Leurs bras se touchant parfois et leurs phalanges qui se frôlaient quand ils avaient les mains au dessus de la tarte ou du saladier en même temps, Dean sentait son sang chauffer dans ses veines, son coeur s'accélérer et il ne pouvait pas fuir, il se devait de finir, Castiel ne comprendrait pas qu'il abandonne en le laissant finir tout seul soudainement. Il fallait qu'il contrôle ses émotions mais là ça devenait vraiment dingue, à l'avenir il éviterait de passer trop de temps tout seul avec lui, parce qu'il finirait par céder à son envie de lui sauter dessus, heureusement ils arrivaient au bout de cette fichue tarte.

Quand ils eurent terminé, la tarte était magnifique et ils avaient beau chercher, il restait des demies fraises, mais vraiment plus moyen d'en remettre, elle était vraiment parfaite et Dean était tout fier de leur travail.

"-On est des pros ! Dit-il. Sammy va en être vert, il pourra pas se moquer !

"-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait des fraises qui restent demanda innocemment ... (sembla-t-il) ... Castiel.

"-Bah on va pas les laisser se perdre ! Dit-il en en prenant une dans le plat qu'il se mit dans la bouche avec un sourire remplit de gourmandise, comme un gosse.

Puis, sans même y réfléchir, il prit une autre demie fraise et l'amena à la bouche de Castiel qui sans la moindre hésitation l'ouvrit pour prendre le fruit dans ses doigts, le geste lui sembla si lent dans son esprit, qu'il eut l'impression de laisser ses doigts entre les lèvres de l'ange un peu trop longtemps pour que ça passe inaperçu. Pour se donner une contenance, il se retourna vers le saladier et prit une autre fraise pour lui, mais quand il allait l'amener à sa propre bouche, Castiel lui saisit le poignet, tira sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres pour qu'il lui donne le fruit à lui, suçant ses doigts au passage et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, tirant d'un coup sur son poignet que Castiel tenait fermement, il attira l'ange contre lui et passant son autre main derrière sa tête, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Il était en train de se dire qu'il était en train de faire une monumentale connerie qu'il aurait du mal à expliquer à son ange, quand, à sa plus grande surprise, Castiel lâcha son poignet, amena sa main sur sa nuque et entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre à son baiser.

Castiel répondait à son baiser !

L'idée même que c'était finalement réciproque le rendit complètement dingue et leur baiser parfum fraise devint passionné, féroce et intensément enivrant.

L'un comme l'autre réalisait enfin qu'ils s'aimaient à en crever et qu'il était bien temps qu'ils se le montrent. Que leurs coeurs manquaient de quelque chose jusqu'à ce jour et que c'était lui, Dean, que c'était lui, Castiel. Qu'ils s'aimaient depuis trop longtemps, trop loin l'un de l'autre. Qu'ils s'aimaient et puis c'était tout ce qui comptait finalement, peu importait le sexe de l'autre, peu importait les interdits, peu importait tout le reste. Si le bonheur c'était l'autre, ils n'allaient pas le laisser échapper.

Interrompant leur baiser, à bout de souffle toujours collés l'un à l'autre ils se regardèrent, ne se disant rien mais se criant tellement de choses rien que dans leurs regards. Castiel remonta sa main droite au visage de Dean et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts de son sourcil à sa tempe, puis , caressa sa joue pour finir par faire le tour de ses lèvres, doucement, délicatement comme si elles était fragiles, précieuses.

"-Dean je...

"-_Chuuuuutt..._ Fit Dean en se penchant sur lui caressant sa bouche de la sienne. _Il n'est plus temps de parler..._ chuchota-t-il.

"-_Tu as raison...juste temps de s'aimer..._

"-_Voilà..._Dit Dean avant de l'emporter dans un long et profond baiser.

A présent il était temps pour eux de savourer leur amour, un amour saveur de fraise.

Fin.

* * *

**voilààà ! C'était tout doux, tout rose mais j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire ! **

**J'aime écrire sur ce truc qu'ils ont à se chercher sans en avoir l'air, vous savez cette chose là.. mais siiiiii... cette chose qu'ils nous montrent et que nous sommes les seules a voir ! Cette passion qui nous a réunie... Ce****s petits gestes qu'ils font l'un vers l'autre qui ne font qu'attiser notre convoitise et décupler notre imagination mais qu'ils nient, pour toujours mieux nous tenir... Hummm... c'est des malins... hé hé hé**

**Une petite review ? ^^**


End file.
